


Saving Everyone AU

by DerpyAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gen, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mettaton NEO (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyAnon/pseuds/DerpyAnon
Summary: A post pacifist AU where Frisk attempts mess with the game files to save Asriel and bring him to the surface.This will be a long fic series split into parts and will probably be rewritten serveral times over lol
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Saving Everyone AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic and it's kinda bad because formatting is shit, especially on mobile, my bad.

### Saving Them 

Frisk stares beyond the cliff where the 6 other monsters have congregated after seeing the surface for the first time. Despite everyone's happiness, Frisk can't help but feel that there's one more monster that deserves to be up here with everyone else.

Despite all that he's done as Flowey, Frisk believes he deserves a real chance of happiness too.

While the others were hurriedly departing the mountain, Toriel catches their attention and asks if they would like to stay or go with her. Frisk smiles weakly and declined the offer to stay with her. Toriel looks crestfallen, but Frisk promised to visit her everyday.

Unbeknownst to Toriel, Frisk will definitely be staying with her as soon as they're able to bring her son back.

As soon as Toriel walks off, they can feel Chara within their presence, and Frisk remembers the sins they've committed.

_Chara_ , Frisk commented. _Don't you want to see him again?_

_No,_ Frisk can almost see the fallen child sneer with disdain. _After all, he's the reason we failed so long ago._

Frisk can almost feel the lie Chara has set up to detract frisk from their plan.

_No need to lie Chara, I know you miss him._

_No I don't_ , Chara screeched and Frisk winced that they can almost hear them shouting in their head. _It was good killing him when he was that stupid flower_.

_So now what are you going to do now Chara? Kill them all right here in the surface?_

_Yess_ Chara hissed sadistically.

_No Chara, we can't actually do that. Just a reminder that police officers exist._

_I don't care! Monsters don't have rights yet, and wasn't it you that started killing them out of curiosity???_

Oh this again. _No, I really though that was you._

_Of course not._ Chara huffed.

_Then it may have been the player._

_Who?_

_Well I guess it doesn't matter since they just lost control of the narrative._

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_Nevermind, let's go back._

The results of Frisk going around the normal run of the game to bring Asriel back alive *and* taking him to the surface had a lot of unexpected consequences.

Somehow; they were able to bring back Chara and the 6 other humans that fell afterwards. Chara didn't interact with anyone outside of the Dreemur family. The six humans have no clue what to do now that they're alive again and their families have moved on without them.

Toriel cried tears of joy upon seeing her son and adopted child from all those years ago. 


End file.
